Tepodent Evil
by Tepo
Summary: Hey! Tepo y sus amigos vuelven al mundo de los videojuegos cuando accidentalmente llegan al mundo de Resident Evil. Si quieren volver a su mundo deberan ayudar a los personajes de Resident a terminar la aventura; pero podrian no ser una gran ayuda... XD
1. I El Principio

I-

**Tepodent Evil. Capítulo I - El Principio**

Racoon News- "Terrible incidente a las afueras de la ciudad"

El día de ayer un trágico acontecimiento sucedió en las afueras de la ciudad; cerca de medianoche un cargamento de Doritos se descarrilo, ocasionando la explosión del transporte y la desgraciada perdida del cargamento

Según datos de la policía, cerca de 2,500 bolsitas se perdieron en el incidente. El jefe Irons lamenta su perdida y promete intensificar la seguridad vial, aunque reitera que la perdida de Doritos será irremplazable…

Ah, también se encontró el cadáver del conductor mutilado y parcialmente devorado a unos 2 metros del camión ¬¬…

Racoon Time- "Forense se declara muy confiado"

Tras la ola de asesinatos caníbales sucitados después de la tragedia de los Doritos (en paz descansen -.-), el equipo forense de Racoon city ha declarado esta mañana encontrar grandes pruebas que ayudaran a esclarecer los casos

En rueda de prensa han declarado lo siguiente:

- Sobre los cadáveres

Están muertos ¬¬…

Presentan estados de descomposición, excepto aquellos muy recientes (El ventilador de la morgue esta averiado desde hace 3 meses)

No son comestibles (dato sacado de una prueba realizada a 100 personas, de las cuales solo 6 salieron ilesas)

- Sobre los asesinos caníbales

Son humanos…

Trabajan solos o en grupos… o no…

Son hombres o mujeres… o no…

- Sobre Umbrella

Es una magnifica compañía

No realiza experimentos biológicos ilegales para crear armas…

No soborno a los forenses para dar esta información y ocultar otra…

La conferencia termino, con gran dolor, en una remembranza de los Doritos pizzerola, antes de que un vocero de Umbrella diera su pésame (aunque yo no se porque o.0). Se regalaron cocas …

Racoon Only One- "La muerte vuelve a teñir la ciudad"

El ex-asesino, actual asesino, Cassidy, presentara su servicio comunitario pintando bardas, por monto de 480 horas; es la 3ra vez que el sujeto es puesto bajo esta pena…

**De la colaboración Tepo Corp., Soya Inc. y asociados,**

**Principalmente Tepo y Jorch, nace: "Tepodent Evil"**

**Cualquier parecido con otro videojuego, libro, película, etc…**

**Es mera coincidencia… en serio!! ¬¬**

- Bien, ahora ya sabemos que Iván no sabe cual es su derecha, aprendimos algo nuevo ¬¬…- exclamó Tepo

- No seas idiota, claro que se cual es mi derecha… pero mira…

Iván levanto sus brazos; ambos eran derechos o.0

- Bien, eso si apantalla…- pronunció Jorch tras un rato

- Mierda, por eso conduce tan puerco, vuelta a la derecha es constante ¬¬…- dijo Liroy

- Suele pasar- respondió Tepo

- Cerdo capitalista!- grito Pelayo a Iván

Todos bajaron del auto estrellado en medio del bosque y miraron alrededor; empezaba a oscurecer.

- No llegaremos al gotcha -.- suspiró Jorch

- Nop…- contesto Christian-, me doy con volver a casa…

- Yo te llevo!- agrego muy Gay y acople Pelayo

- Emm… jodete…

- Bien, estábamos en la carretera a Tlajomulco, y con la vuelta mala, ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Jorch

- Bueno… recuerdan lo de las dimensiones paralelas entrecruzadas por mi casa?- pregunto Liroy sonriente

- Oh, mierda… dime que no llegamos con los Power Rangers T.T – pidió Tepo

- No lo creo… no tiene pinta de maqueta ¬¬ - dijo Jorch

- Ñaaa -.-

- ¿Y entonces donde estamos…? – insistió Iván

- Bien, Enrico, confío en ti para la misión- exclamo Wesker con las manos en los bolsillos

- Claro, iremos lo más pronto posible

- Emm, señor, disculpe…- llamo tímidamente Rebecca

Enrico y Wesker voltearon a verla con expresión seria

- Y-yo creo… bueno, no se porque no hacen el trabajo el equipo completo…

- Es solo un caso de investigación, confío que lo harán bien- . aclaro Wesker

- Si Rebecca, es algo simple

- Si, no es como si su helicóptero se fuera a descomponer dejándolos varados en medio del bosque…

20 minutos después

- ¿Están todos bien?- pregunto Speyer

- Estúpido Wesker…¬¬ - susurro Enrico tosiendo

- Rápido Rebecca, Sullivan esta calcinado!! – grito Edward

- Imbécil, soy afroamericano ¬¬ - contesto Kenneth Sullivan

- Ah… jeje, como decía, estamos bien después del accidente

Los 6 integrantes del equipo Bravo de STARS bajaron del helicóptero; Rebecca Chambers chica de 18 años, tierna, estupida y complaciente, medica del equipo y heroína en turno, cosa que ella aun no sabe , revisó a los demás

Los otros 5 son Richard Aiken, un tipo muy optimista, Enrico Marini, líder del grupo y fanático de Wesker, Forest Speyer, distraído en turno, Kenneth Sullivan, afroamericano que no es cocinero (sorprendente!!) y Edward Dewey el lamebotas ¬¬

- Bien, todos se ven en optimas condiciones, excepto optimus- declaro Rebecca señalando el helicóptero

- Debimos usar a Megatron – suspiro Forest -.-

- ¡Déjense de estupideces!- ordeno Enrico-. Reporte de daños…

- Emm… el microondas aun sirve -respondió Edward

- Genial, podremos hornear palomitas ¬¬

- Bien, ¿extramantequilla o con chile piquin?

- Siendo que estamos atrapados sin vías de escape en el territorio de los asesinos caníbales, con la radio descompuesta, empezando a anochecer y lejos de que nos contacte hasta después de 5 horas en las cuales ya podríamos estar muertos… chile piquin seria lo más adecuado ¬¬ - comento con sarcasmo Enrico

- ¡A la orden! - Edward metió las palomitas

- ¿Por qué acepte esta misión? T.T

Flashback

- Y recuerda Enrico, si completas con éxito la misión puedes quedarte con esta linda botella vacía - sonrío Wesker

- ¿Y para que quiero la linda botella vacía?

- ¿Para que quiere la botella Link? ¬¬ Yo que se, usa tu imaginación, guarda un hada, las plagas, un poco de leche o tu maíz…

- Hey! Genial!

Vuelta a Escena

- Bueno, bueno, contesten, cambio- exclamo Richard- Aquí Jhonny "Bravo" a "Alpha" betas, cambio…

- Richard, es un Nepstel, no un intercomunicador- aclaro Sullivan

…

- Nah, tu sigue con lo tuyo- dijo Sullivan con desden

- Estamos fuera del alcance de la señal- explico Richard

- ¿Podríamos intentar reparar el helicóptero?- pregunto Enrico

- Si, y también podríamos llevar la democracia a Cuba ¬¬ - respondió Sullivan

- Chicos, dejemos de pelear – sugirió Rebecca

- Jodete, niña genio ¬¬ - insulto Forest-¿Crees que eres mejor por haberte graduado en Jarbar?

- Es Harvard ¬¬

- Vamos Forest, si fuera genio sabría que la situación es muy inquietante- Sullivan se sentó en el suelo

- ¿Qué les pasa?- grito Rebecca

- No sé, talvez estamos asustados, compungidos y desesperados porque la mitad del grupo es idiota y la otra sarcástica, talvez sea eso ¬¬ - comento Enrico

- Son unos malditos!- Rebecca se dio media vuelta y se pierde en el bosque…

Los hombres se miran entre si y después a Edward

- Yo no iré…- aclaro Edward

Antes de que Marini pudiese obligar a Edward, el grito de la chica llego hasta el grupo; todos corrieron al lugar de origen. Al llegar encontraron a Rebecca

- Rebecca…

- Miren- la chica señalo una camioneta volcada

- Oh, no, Nooo!!- Grito Forest arrodillándose- Otra vez no!- levanto una bolsa destrozada de Doritos

- Emm…- Forest- Rebecca señalo al lado de la bolsa

- ¿Eh…? ah, si, también hay 2 cadáveres…

- Cielos,¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?- se pregunto Enrico con la mano en la barbilla

Rebecca desesperada tamborileo en el costado de la camioneta donde había letras escritas con sangre

- "Yo no fui, atenta y humildemente Billy Coen"- leyó Richard

- Bien, Billy no lo hizo- afirmo Forest

( ¬¬ General )

- ¿Eh, que pasa?- pregunto Forest

- ¡Fue Billy!- grito Rebecca

- Pero el dijo…

- Ya cállate Forest- ordeno Marini

- Encontré esto- Sullivan se acerco con unas hojas en la mano- Parece que Billy es un desertor del ejercito, un asesino, condenado a la pena máxima… y un excelente cocinero!

Marini hojeo el expediente y lo paso a los demás

- Bueno, el señor Coen esta fugitivo… al parecer iremos tras el,¿Cuánto llevan muertos?

- Bien, al juzgar por el corte, olor, color y textura… y la fecha de caducidad impresa…

- Los cadáveres ¬¬…- interrumpió Enrico a Rebecca, la cual soltó los Doritos con risa nerviosa

- Jeje… bueno, cosa de una hora, no mucho más, fueron mutilados, retorcidos y parcialmente devorados…

- Es obvio que tratamos con un chico malo- sugirió Sullivan

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- inquirió Richard

- No acabo la cena, es un chico malo…

- Bien, cuando lo atrapemos será suficiente para que tengamos un bono- explico Enrico

- Pero Billy acaba de escapar y los asesinos llevan meses en la ciudad- comento Richard

- ¿Qué no esa mancha de mayonesa en tu camisa lleva toda la semana?

- Emm… yo no dije nada- sonrío Richard

- Bien, este es el plan- poso Enrico con los brazos cruzados- Yo creo que Billy es un psicópata sexual, así que enviamos a Rebecca por delante… y cuando se la eche, lo atrapamos!

- Emm, si, bueno jefe, buen plan… pero… no debió haber separado a Rebecca antes de decírnoslo?- pregunto Sullivan

- Son unos malditos!- grito Rebecca- Unos cerdos!

- Okay, cambio de planes ¬¬ - dijo Enrico- Richard caminara sin rumbo, y sin lámpara, y solo con este cuchillo de punta chata mientras llama la atención tratando de comunicarse

-… Me parece perfecto - opino Richard

- Forest buscara la carretera, es nuestra esperanza…

- ¿Disculpa?- pregunto Forest distraído

- Luego Kenneth se quedara en el helicóptero…

- ¿Por qué yo?

- ¡Por Dios, Kenneth! Eres negro y cuarentón, serás el primero en morir, solo trato de protegerte- explico Marini

- Eh… g-gracias… supongo…- susurro cabizbajo Sullivan

- A lo lejos diviso un tren parado, Rebecca ira a el sola…

- Hey!- replico la chica

- ¿Otra? ¬¬ ¿Qué no entiendes que trato de protegerte porque eres una chica?- suspiro Marini- Es un oscuro, frío y lúgubre tren en medio de un bosque tenebroso,¿crees que un psicópata sexual estaría en el? Usa la lógica!!

- Umm… si, lo siento- respondió Rebecca apenada

- Y Edward… dame esas palomitas ¬¬ - ordeno con tono feroz

- Bien, jefe, ¿Qué hará usted?- pregunto Richard

- Yo revisare que las provisiones de maíz estén intactas… y mas vale que lo estén- amenazo Enrico- Vuelvan en media hora… si mueren no se molesten en volver, tómense el día…

El grupo se separo lentamente; Rebecca, Marini y Forest se quedaron con las lámparas. Todos, menos Richard, desenfundaron sus Berettas; Rebecca troto hasta el tren

Era un expreso privado, al parecer de Umbrella; se hallaba en tan buenas condiciones tanto tren como las vías que no debían tener mucho ahí, pues se notaba el uso constante. Miro alrededor y suspiro, era muy infantil pensar que habría monstruos en el tren…

Y sin más entro… tropezando en la entrada, pues era muy alta ¬¬

- Llevamos más de media hora caminando- comento triste Tepo

- Solo preguntare,¿Por qué avanzamos en vez de volver sobre nuestros pasos?- pregunto Liroy

- ¡Que estupidez!- replico Tepo- Pues porque veníamos en auto, genio, no hay pasos sobre los que volver…

- ¿Por qué no eres un joven normal?- pregunto Pelayo

- Tepo ¬¬…

- Iván no se ha quejado en todo el viaje, aprendan de el- dijo Jorch

- Eso es porque el culero paso a estado gaseoso y va flotando detrás de nosotros ¬¬ - explico Pelayo

- Entonces eviten respirar profundo, me lo agradecerán … - explico Jorch seriamente

El grupo avanzo calladamente, seguidos de una nube de gas "Ivano", continuando por el oscuro bosque

- Ya es tarde…- susurro Tepo

- Y esta oscuro…-agrego Marcos

- No existe solución, porque esta casa sabe a ti!- canto Tepo

- Calla marica ¬¬ - exigió Jorch

- Ñaaa -.-

- Solo espero que no estemos en una película de Jason, no quiero ser cortado en 11 piezas y seguir vivo ¬¬ - comento Jorch

- No, primero tendríamos sexo y no hay con quien- explico Tepo

- ¡Estoy yo!- alego Pelayo

( … General)

- Me cago, quiero irme a casa- exclamo Liroy pateando un lata de "Zubbacola"

La lata choco en un árbol, dando vueltas en el aire; cerca de ahí una ardilla rosa y un conejo amarillo jugueteaban. La lata callo sobre una piedra y reboto arrancando de cuajo la cabeza de la ardilla, en medio de espasmos de muerte y sangre chorreando por todos lados. Los ojos de todos, incluido Iván en forma sólida, se desorbitaron, mientras el conejo gritaba aterrado

- Oh, Dios mío, haz matado a la ardilla- exclamo Iván

- Eres un hijo de puta!- exclamo aterrado Pelayo

- Y-yo… yo solo patee la lata, es… Es una lata!- aclaro Liroy aterrado-¡¿Quién muere por una lata?!

- Hay que hacer un experimento- sugirió Jorch tembloroso

Silbido comúnmente repetido, estilo Kill Bill (y el abogado defensor!?, es urgente…)

La cabeza del conejo se inflamo, el cual grito y corrió alterado. Resbalo con la sangre de la ardilla, cayendo sobre la piedra y rompiéndose la columna, para terminar cercenada por la mitad por una hoja del árbol mas cercano. En el suelo trato de moverse, jalando la lata y provocando su explosión. Close-up a la lata…

- Si, estamos en Happy Tree Friends…- susurro Jorch impactado, volviendo a su lugar

- Esto es malo- comento Tepo- Bien, si quieren sobrevivir sepárense cada uno un metro y eviten tocar CUALQUIER objeto…

- No contesten celular, no se detengan y no dejen de prestar atención a todo su entorno- ordeno Jorch

- Y no entren en pánico- aclaro serio Tepo- Vamos a morir!!

- ¡No quiero morir!- grito Liroy corriendo

- ¡Soy demasiado liquido para morir!- dijo a su vez Iván corriendo

- ¡Aun no he cumplido mi sueño!- exclamo Pelayo- ¡Un México socialista y feliz!

- Pelayo, no creo que sea gramaticalmente correcto usar esas ultimas palabras en una misma oración ¬¬…- aclaro Jorch- Que la Soya nos ampare!!

El grupo corrió entre los árboles, esquivando las ramas, hojas, mariposas y pájaros; al llegar a un árbol singularmente grande, este callo detrás de ellos aplastando a un alce azul

- Jorch!!- grito Tepo- ¡Tu eres el estratega, sálvanos!

Una ardilla verde se cruzo en el camino y fue pisoteada por el grupo salpicando sangre; un castor morado sorbía del popote de un jumex, cuando este se succiono y atravesó su garganta

- Solo sigan corriendo, debe acabar en algún lado!- ordeno Jorch aterrado

De las sombras, tras ellos, una manada de animales horrorizados corría en la misma dirección; atrás la silueta de un militar se acercaba corriendo

Cuchillos, varitas y papas fritas volaban por todos lados, atravesando a los animales. A lo lejos, el bosque acababa de golpe

- El final!- grito Marcos esperanzado

- Alto!- exclamo Tepo- Es un barranco!

El grupo se detuvo de golpe a la orilla del barranco; voltearon atrás y vieron varios cadáveres en el suelo. El militar se acercaba a pocos metros

- Diablos, entre la espada y la pared- dijo Tepo

- No, la ardilla y el barranco- corrigió Jorch ¬¬

- ¿Y ahora?- pregunto Liroy

- Saltemos- contesto Tepo mirando abajo- Diablos…

- ¡¿Y si morimos?!- grito Marcos mirando abajo también

- Bueno, hagamos una prueba…- Tepo empujo a Liroy, el cual callo rápidamente

- Aaah!!- grito Marcos- Jodete Tepo!!

Marcos se perdió en la oscuridad y no se escucho nada mas

- Mi conciencia no me molesta, debe estar vivo - sugirió Tepo

- Bien, eso espero ¬¬ - contesto Jorch saltando, los otros lo siguieron apunto de morir atravesados por unos cuchillos

- ¡No veo nada!- grito Tepo en el vacío

- Abre los ojos ¬¬- sugirió Pelayo

- Miren, caeremos en un…

El grupo aterrizo sobre un tren, atravesando el techo y librándose, almenos por ahora, de la muerte…

**FIN CAPÍTULO I**

**Core Note: Espero les guste este primer capitulo de Tepodent Evil, que gracias a el tiempo que he tenido libre esta corregido y aumentado .**

**En realidad ya habia publicado esta historia en Paraiso Fanfiction, aunque no la termine; pero en realidad, gracias a eso, me di tiempo de darle una super ultrarevision con edición **

**Así que disfruten y dejen comentarios… Si quieren ganarse una botella vacía claro está…**


	2. II No muerto

-¿Estan todos bien

**TEPODENT EVIL. Capítulo II - No Muerto**

- ¿Están todos bien?- pregunto Tepo adolorido

- Si, no paso nada…- suspiro Jorch

- Waaah!- grito Iván- La nariz de Pelayo se disloco!

- Jodete Iván, estoy igual que siempre ¬¬

- ¿Y Marcos?- pregunto Tepo

Todos miraron alrededor buscando en el oscuro lugar. Con la leve iluminación alcanzaron a ver un bulto en el suelo.

- Oh, Dios mío, han matado a Marcos!- exclamo Iván

- Hijos de Puta!- grito Pelayo enojado

- Le cortaron la cabeza- agrego aterrado Tepo levantándola

- Bola de idiotas- dijo Jorch-. No es la cabeza de Marcos, es un algodón de azúcar ¬¬

- Aah… jeje- rio Tepo arrancando un pedazo y comiéndolo-. Esta bueno, ¿quieren?

- ¿Pero, donde esta Marcos?

- Yo no lo sé…- respondió Wally

( ¬¬ general)

- Eso es discriminación!- grito Wally, siendo arrojado por la ventana

- Me perturba el parecido con Marcos- susurro Tepo pensativo

- Al parecer no está en esta habitación- afirmó Jorch acomodando sus gafas-. Tendremos que averiguarlo…

- Hey!- exclamo Pelayo- Miren esto…

Pelayo se acerco de perfil ( :P ) con un pequeño libro en la mano; todos hicieron un circulo y estudiaron el libro.

- Parece un manual- afirmó Jorch, al leer las letras "Manual de juego" ¬¬

- Si, supongo ¬¬ - respondió Tepo y abrió el susodicho-. No tiene índice -.- y creo que es…

Los ojos de Christian se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara; todos guardaron silencio y empezaron a leer el manual.

"**MANUAL DE JUEGO"**

En consideración de la considerable cantidad de personajes "agregados" (acoples ¬¬) que han aparecido, el control ha sido cambiado de la siguiente manera:

- No tendrán vista en tercera persona ¬¬…

- Todos los movimientos los realizaran ellos mismos.

- Cada uno tendrá su habilidad única y propia.

- Al morir uno, no necesariamente perderán todos.

- Para respetar el concepto original, uno de los personajes llevara el cargo de "líder", donde solo el podrá realizar ciertas actividades, así como ser atacado en prioridad por los enemigos.

Para cambiar de mando, el "líder" gritara "Waaah", y el mando pasara al siguiente personaje en orden alfabético (según apodos); aplica también cuando estén separados pero solo en ciertas ocasiones.

- Se conservaran comandos tales como "Salvar Partida", "Cargar Partida", "Configuración", etc. ; los cuales serán accesibles a partir de una Palm que se les facilitará… excepto a Iván, el la vendería…

- Podrán conservar los objetos personales que ya portaban

- Todos los pensamientos y conclusiones al checar u observar algo serán puestos entre los símbolos **"+"**

- Su fuerza vital, en caso de ser muy idiotas ¬¬, podrán revisarla desde la Palm

- Prohibido hacer Spoiler o sufrirán las consecuencias ¬¬…

Esperamos disfruten su estancia , y no esperen regalías ¬¬, aunque talvez reciban comisiones, lo cual se aclarara posteriormente en el juego.

CAPCOM les da la bienvenida!!"

- Es un Resident Evil!!- grito Tepo emocionado- Los sueños de mi vida se cumplen, es el día mas feliz de mi existencia T.T …

- No necesariamente, es un juego pero podría ser otro…- comento Jorch pensativo

- Estamos en un tren y el manual de juego…- reflexiono Iván- Es muy probable que sea un RESH

- Diablos, es de Capcom, Resident Evil es el único juego de "Horror Survivor" de Capcom- recalco Pelayo

- No, esta Devil May Cry…- contesto Jorch

- ¿Cuál?- preguntaron los demás

- Devil May Cry- repitió Jorch

- …

- Si, lo siento, hagan como que no dije nada -.- …

- Bien, siendo un Resh, obvio que es el Zero . - dijo Tali

- Osea que veremos a Marcus!- grito Tepo

- Si, cuando lo encontremos- aclaró Jorch-, pero lo mas seguro es que te golpee por ojete...

- Marcus, no Marcos ¬¬

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- pregunto Pelayo

- La "u"- contesto Iván

_En algún lugar del 2do piso del tren, algo cercano a donde se hallaban nuestros héroes_

- Aaah…- susurro Marcos mareado levantándose

"**Bang, bang"**

- Aaah!- grito Marcos- Mierda! Mi brazo!

La chica que momentos antes disparara, bajo el arma y se acerco apurada

- Eres humano…- susurro

- Y tu eres estúpida!- exclamo Marcos apretando su herida.

- Lo lamento, déjame ayudarte- la chica saco un spray verde y lo roció en la herida, que se curo al instante; Marcos parpadeo impresionado y se dejo vendar la inexistente herida.

- Emm… gracias ¬¬..- y observo a la chica-. Hey! Yo te conozco, eres la estúpida debilucha de…

"**Bang, bang"**

- Aaah!- grito Liroy-. Púdrete estúpida!

- Bueno, como ya comprobé que no eres un zombie .

- Y yo comprobé que no eres mas que una mocosa creída con un arma… ¬¬

"**Bang, bang"**

- Exacto, con un arma .

- T-te… te matare…

- No lo creo- sonrió Rebecca.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto débilmente Marcos.

- Bueno, es una cuarto, caí en el cuando pusimos el tren en marcha desde el techo- explico Rebecca-. Poco después caíste tú…

- Si, estúpido Tepo ¬¬, ya recuerdo.

- Soy Rebecca Chambers, ¿y tú?

- Un asesino maniaco- exclamo Liroy pensando en Tepo.

"**Bang, bang"**

_De vuelta con el grupo_

- Bien, antes de empezar la larga jornada, pues será larga (son 2 discos ¬¬), veamos que arma nos regalaron a cada uno, junto con las habilidades únicas de cada uno y su objeto personal - dijo Tepo revisando la información de la palm…

- ¿Una reedición de Profiles?- inquirió Jorch

- Algo así mi buen, algo así.

- No soy "tu buen" ¬¬…

- Como sea ¬¬, veamos…

_TEPO_

_Nombre- _Christian

_Edad- _18 años

_Ocupación-_ Buscar alguna ¬¬… explotado volandero, parasito "asesor bancario" y no muy eficiente expendedor de productos de limpieza (su empleo mas irónico)… también trabajo en un ciber

_Habilidad Especial- _Amplio, vasto e infinito conocimiento de Resident Evil… aunque mala memoria ¬¬

Experto en manejo de armas a distancia

_Objeto Personal- _La "Tepobolsa", su mochila en la que guarda infinidad de objetos inútiles y nunca se quita ni para bañarse… o será que no se baña? o.0

_JORCH_

_Nombre- _Jorge

_Edad-_ 19 años

_Ocupación- _Joder a medio mundo con argumentos muy complicados… o con sarcasmo… o con acusaciones directas… o con incendios a propiedad privada… o estafando en juegos de azar…

_Habilidad Especial-_ Diestro con los instrumentos, nunca zurdo… Puede incendiar cualquier cosa. Muy buena puntería, muy mala suerte -.-

_Objeto Personal-_ Un Zippo

_TALI_

_Nombre- _Iván

_Edad-_ 19 años

_Ocupación-_ Parasito de medio tiempo… no, esperen, es de tiempo completo ¬¬

_Habilidad Especial-_ Presenta una increíble resistencia, debido a que la liquidez de su cuerpo absorbe los impactos (controla los 5 estados de la materia!! O.o).

_Objeto Personal-_ Imposible determinarlo, lo cambia cada 3 meses y lo vende muy barato…

_PELAYO_

_Nombre- _Pelayo P

_Edad-_ 19 años

_Ocupación-_ Manifestar el amor por la librería Porrúa (tatuaje no incluido… aun)

_Habilidad Especial-_ Es capaz de realizar cualquier acción de perfil. Hay que reconocerle un buen manejo de las armas.

_Objeto Personal-_ Una palanqueta (No, no es un objeto de metal, es un dulce de cacahuates y almendras).

_LIROY_

_Nombre- _Marcos

_Edad-_ 19 años

_Ocupación-_ Estudiante de tiempo completo -.-

_Habilidad Especial-_ Meter 10 cabrones en un vocho!! O.o (no pregunten demasiado… y no, no somos nosotros). Es capaz de utilizar cualquier otro personaje como escudo… ¬¬ También conoce varios lenguajes poco comunes.

_Objeto Personal-_ Un calendario porno de bolsillo y una quesadilla metálica que insiste en llamar N-Gage.

- Maldita sea, odio Resident Evil- protestó Jorch

- ¿Qué tienes en contra?- preguntó desesperado Iván

- La última vez que jugué RE 0 me atore en una pared ¬¬…

- Descubriste un bug, el único del juego por cierto…- comento Tepo-. Procura no hacerlo esta vez. Ahora debemos buscar a Liroy…

- ¿Y largarnos?- preguntó Jorch esperanzado

- Creo que realmente tendremos que acabar el juego.

- Lo disfrutas, verdad? ¬¬

- Si

Tepo avanzó y quitándose la Tepobolsa la abrió; todos se acercaron a el.

- Aquí están las armas- anuncio Tepo vaciando su mochila; cayeron cuatro objetos, cada uno con el nombre de uno de los presentes.

- Liroy debe tener la suya- supuso Jorch.

Tepo se adelantó.

+Se ve poderosa. Hey! Esta realmente va conmigo…+

Tepo levanto un rifle de caza, con capacidad de 5 balas y sonrió; Jorch se adelanto a examinar su arma.

+Hey! Que mierda… Apuesto que si cambio el nombre de la etiqueta nadie se dará cuenta… Mucho mejor . +

Jorch le retiro el seguro a "su" reglamentaria Beretta; Iván pasó por su arma.

+Emm… Que?+

Iván levanto una lata de Aerosol, no muy convencido; Pelayo se acerco a recoger la ultima arma.

+¿Esto es un arma? Estupido Capcom, no lo demando solo porque no creo en los abogados ¬¬ +

Pelayo regreso a su lugar con un peón en la mano.

- Estupidez…- susurro.

- Hey, no subestimes el poder de un peón!- exclamo Tepo.

- Cierto, todo peón tiene el potencial de ser una dama dentro de sí!- completó Jorch

- Yo también?-pregunto Pelayo esperanzado

- No, tu no…

- Jodanse ¬¬

El equipo se reagrupó antes de salir de la habitación; quien ahora tenía el mando de líder era Jorch. Así que fue el primero en salir del cuarto.

- Hey, Tepo, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Jorch levantando el arma.

- Es solo Edward, uno de los STARS- aclaro Tepo-. No te apures, ya esta muerto…

- Ayuda…- exclamo Edward en el suelo, cubierto de sangre-. Estoy vivo…

- Ya veo- asintió Jorch y continuo avanzando y todos lo siguieron.

- N-no, esperen… estoy vivo…

- Ahora no es de preocuparnos, pero de regreso será un zombie y nos atacara…

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Edward.

- ¿No sería mejor volarle la cabeza de una vez?- sugirió Iván.

- No estoy muerto!

- No, mejor salgamos rápido, pronto entraran unos perros zombies…- aclaro Tepo.

- ¿Qué? Ayúdenme…

El equipo corrió y salio por otra puerta; al mismo tiempo las ventanas se rompieron y 2 cerberus entraron.

- Esto va a ser desagradable ¬¬ - exclamo Edward-. Estúpida Rebecca, se llevo mi munición…

Cuando Liroy volvió en si, Rebecca ya se había marchado; tenia una venda en su pierna y aparentemente la chica había utilizado otro Spray en el.

- Estoy seguro que era la chica de Resident Evil 0- se dijo a si mismo Liroy-. Estoy seguro de ello… Pase horas trabado en una pared!

Se levanto y encontró un objeto con su nombre en una etiqueta; se acerco a ver.

+¿Y esto? Parece una tabla con un clavo… pero la realidad es que tiene un tornillo . …+

- Hey! ¿Por qué apareció eso?- Liroy tomo la tabla con desconfianza y se dirigió a la salida mirando con precaución.

+Alguien ha utilizado algo filoso en el picaporte… Habrá sido Rebecca?+

- Hey! Paso de nuevo!- grito Liroy asustado-. Estoy leyendo voces, eso es peor que escucharlas TT …

Salió por la puerta a un pasillo oscuro.

- Debo tranquilizarme y encontrar a los otros- susurro Liroy-. Todo saldrá bien…

Avanzó unos pasos, con extrema precaución.

-No es como si estuviera en un tren lleno de Zombies…

**FIN CAPÍTULO II**

OMAKE 1

Media hora después del accidente

- Bien, el maíz esta completo . - exclamo Enrico

- Jefe, perdimos comunicación con Richard, Rebecca y Forest- explico Kenneth

- Oh… eso significan que no volverán…- reflexiono Enrico-. Mas maíz para mí!!

- Eh… no deberíamos ir tras ellos?

- Les dije que volvieran en media hora, sino saben obedecer órdenes en peligro de muerte, no es mi problema ¬¬…- replico Enrico-. Ahora, dame las palomitas!

- Las tiene Edward…

- Pues llámale a Edward.

- Perdimos comunicación también con el…

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito Enrico levantándose de un salto y tomando su arma-. Rápido, es hora de irnos.

- P-pero, dijo…

- Calla!- grito Enrico tomando sus armas y en pose heroica-. No podemos permitir que nada le suceda, no me lo perdonaría!

- ¿A Edward?

- No, a las palomitas .

Enrico y Sullivan salieron corriendo del helicóptero, y se adentraron en la oscuridad del bosque, pronto a rescatar las palomitas….

- Eh… jefe?- llamo Forest hacia el helicóptero vacio-. Ya encontré ayuda; es un Robot gigante morado que lucha para salvar a la humanidad del tercer impacto… aunque no tengo idea de cuál fue el segundo.

Nadie contesto a Forest. El entró y no encontró a nadie; así que salió y suspiro resignado.

- Lo siento, creo que se fueron, pero de todos modos gracias- dijo Forest al Eva.

- No hay problema- comento Shinji encogiéndose de hombros.

- Shinji idiota, para eso nos hacen venir a todos!- exclamo Asuka dentro del Eva 02, y detrás de ella el Eva 00 y las Evas series.

- Bueno… parecía importante… -.-

- Vámonos, y no nos hagas perder mas el tiempo, que no ves que Rei tiene que morir…

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Rei o.0

- Eh… no, nada, no es como si en nuestro siguiente encuentro Rei se fuese a suicidar para salvar a Shinji invirtiendo su campo-AT para atrapar al ángel en un explosión que destruirá todo Tokio-3… Claro que no! Que tonterías dices, Shinji!

- Yo no dije nada ¬¬

- Como sea!- grito la pelirroja golpeando al Eva 01-. Vámonos!

- Ya voy, ya voy…

Y los Evas se alejaron dejando a Forest en el helicóptero abandonado.

-Bien, ahora… Hey! Un perrito!- exclamo Forest emocionado-. Es tan lindo y sangrante!! Te llamare Fauces Devoradoras Asesinas, ¿Te gusta tu nombre?

Un gruñido se escucho frente a él.

-Bien, Fauces Devoradoras Asesinas, ¿Qué quieres hac…Aaah!!

OMAKE 2

- Rebecca, te lo juro, yo no mate a los aldeanos!- dijo Billy con convicción.

Rebecca se acerco y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

- Si, te creo, pero los guardias…

- Rebecca, te lo juro, yo mate a los aldeanos, pero no mate a los guardias!!- dijo Billy con convicción y sinceridad.

- Eh… bueno, te creo- dijo Rebecca alzando una ceja, y luego olisqueo el ambiente-. No te huele a…

- Rebecca, te lo juro, yo mate a los guardias, pero no me comí tus brownies- dijo Billy con convicción y sinceridad… y los labios llenos de chocolate.

- Pero si tienes la cara manchada!- replico Rebecca con enojo-. Además acabas de decir que no hiciste las 2 cosas anteriores y… de donde sacaste esa cámara?

- Rebecca, te lo juro, yo me comí tus brownies, pero yo no te he tomado fotos indecentes mientras estabas inconsciente…- dijo Billy con convicción y sinceridad… y los labios llenos de chocolate… y mirada lujuriosa.

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito Rebecca-. Te arrestare, te matare! Lo hare cuando me deje de doler mi estomago…

- Rebecca, te lo juro, yo te tome fotos indecentes cuando estabas inconsciente, pero yo no me aproveche sexualmente de ti en esos momentos…- dijo Billy con…

**CORE NOTE: Jeje, y aquí los primeros Omakes; ¿Por qué omakes? Por que en realidad ni ahora ni después les daré seguimiento ni me tomare el trabajo de que intenten encajar dentro de la línea argumental original planeada para Tepodent Evil.**

**Mientras el primer Omake ciertamente podría encajar, en realidad prefiero dejar abierta la ubicación de Forest, Kenneth y Enrico por si surge una nueva idea XD**

**El segundo Omake, sinceramente nada que ver, ya que en la línea argumental planeada, Rebecca nunca se quedara sola con Billy, por lo cual: 1- Billy no podría aprovecharse de Rebecca… solo, y 2- No le hará la confesión sin comentarios hilarantes y sarcásticos de por medio .**

**Hasta pronto y no dejen de leer Tepodent Evil y dejar comentarios**

**Próximamente Blog de Tepodent Evil, con imágenes promocionales!! **

**No olviden darse una vuelta por Ya Muérete!! En sección de Saint Seiya, o en mis historias **


End file.
